· · Quiero ver Porno · ·
by Anniih
Summary: Alfred no entendía por qué a esa manga de pervertidos les gustaba ver y leer pornografía. Francis le dijo debía ver una película de esa trama para ser un hombre de verdad, pero Alfred ya era un hombre. ¿Debía verla? Lo intentó, y no pudo seguir. ¡Quedó traumado, por todos los cielos! Solo no podía verla, necesitaba estar con alguien confianza y sabio en el tema: Arthur. *UKxUSA*
1. Chapter 1

******•Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz.**  
**

******•Advertencias:** Locura de Alfred, Pornografía, Lemon.

******•Pareja:** UKxUSA/ArthurxAlfred.

******•Nota:** Al final hice un Two-Shot, porque es muy largo, a mi parecer. El segundo cap viene con lemon.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**· ****· ****· **Quiero ver Porno **· ****· ****·**

**XXX**

Por enécima vez vio las imágenes en su mente del recuerdo de sus amigos países -ni tan amigos- sonrientes, observando las revistas de mujeres desnudas, con sus senos al aire como si nada le importarse, ni siquiera el fotógrafo. Aquella imagen fue en la sala de la ONU, cuando la mayoría estaban en receso. A ellos los encontró mientras comía un lollypop sabor a fresa. Claro, al principio no les tomó atención, pero al preguntarle sobre asuntos de política, no le contestaron por estar más atentos a esa revista. Por la portada, se parecía a las que traía Arthur por motivos que ni siquiera sabía por qué.

Y pensó _"¿Porno?"_. Era precisamente eso en las manos del francés, del español, de los germanos (Alemania intentaba no mirar), incluso Lovino. Y pensó de nuevo _"¿Qué le encuentran a eso?"_ No los entendía. Arqueó una ceja acercándose poco a poco con curiosidad, hasta que Francia lo miró ofreciéndole unirse.

Rápidamente Alfred negó con la cabeza sonrojado, sintiendo la mano francesa apoyada en su hombro, empujándole a ver el arte del desnudo, según él. ¿Arte del desnudo? ¡Solo veía mujeres sin ropa! Y no era por ser pobres, ¡era pornografía, de la pura! Y mirar eso no estaba en sus principios morales dadas por cada uno de sus superiores, ¡por ninguno! Ni el más malo.

Francia volvió a decir que mirara, que se hiciera hombre. ¿Hacerse hombre? ¿Ver pornografía es hacerse hombre? ¡¿Desde cuándo? Estados Unidos ya era todo un hombre, hecho y derecho, infantil, pero era un hombre como cualquier otro (hombre-joven para ser exactos).

No miraría esas páginas llenas de pécado, ¡él quería ir al cielo! ¡Era un héroe! Los héroes no hacían esas barbaridades.

Notó la sonrisa perversa del francés. Se alejó de él y miró a España. Éste era parecido respecto a la actitud con él, sonriente, agradable, divertido, alegre. Quizás hacerle la pregunta del por qué le gustaba tanto esas cochinadas, entendería, y no para hacerse hombre.

―Joder tío, porque las mujeres son ―respondía Antonio ruborizándose con tan solo mencionarlas, comenzando a dibujar con las manos al aire la figura femenina, totalmente curvilínea― perfectas.

Eso no respondía nada.

―Debes hacerte hombre, pequeñuelo ―Gilbert se le acercó rodeándolo del hombro como buenos amigos―. Aunque lo seas por el crecimiento, no estás completo.

― ¿No estoy completo? ―Alfred se asustó.

―Verás ―hizo una pausa observando al techo―, si no miras pornografía de cualquier clase, no serás un hombre.

El norteamericano se confundió.

―Todos los hombres del mundo deben ver pornografía.

―Pero yo no quiero, no la necesito. ―dijo seguro de sí mismo, perturbando a todos.

Esto requería medidas serias, a lo que Prusia le quitó la revista a Francia para mostrársela al país joven, gritando que la viera, que abriera los ojos sin tener pudor. Alfred no deseaba hacerlo, ¿es que acaso no entendían su rotunda negación?

― ¡Mírala! ―obligó el germano mayor sosteniéndole de los cabellos contra la fuerza del estadounidense, quien logró safarze dando una larga distancia entre ellos.

Volvió a repetir que no la vería, no estaba tan necesitado como todos ellos. Eso los hirió, ¡¿los trató de necesitados? ¡¿Con qué moral, y falta de respeto a sus mayores?

En ese preciso momento el galo cuestionó si era virgen. ¿Por-Por-Por qué tendrían que preguntarle eso? ¡¿Era su vida privada? Cla-Claro que... ¡demonios! ¡Era su vida! No andaría ventilando su primer amor, por supuesto que no.

Y otra vez le volvieron a repetir en convertirse en un verdadero hombre o sería tratado como niña por el resto de su vida, por el resto de los siglos, por el resto de los milenios, y todo el mundo lo sabría.

¿Qué podí hacer? Fácil, Gilbert le prestó su revista explicándole que primero debería comenzar por lo más "inocente", si lograba resistir, lo segundo era ver una película porno. Sí, de esas películas donde los actores (hombre y mujer) tenían un trama absurda: la mujer llama a un fontanero por tener problemas en su casa y de repente lo mira encontrándolo guapo para enseguida tener sexo.

Le dio dos películas para no aburrirse de la misma.

Sabía que quedaría traumado.

Respiró profundamente sentado en el sofá, atormentando sus neuronas si ver o no la película, la más débil en contenido de pieles sudadas. Tragó saliva observando la carátula y el título "Ardientes Amazonas".

Se mordió el labio inferior frunciendo el ceño, queriendo no ruborizarse. Negó con la cabeza varias veces, simplemente no podía a pesar de haber pasado la etapa de ver las revistas sin problema alguno, hoja por hoja, incluso se tomó el tiempo de leer la historia de las modelos, sus nombres, sus edades, sus gustos. Tampoco las encontró feas, ¿para qué negarse? Era un hombre, eran lindas, pero...verlas al descubierto...

Y no negó en sentirse estimulado, pero nada más allá.

Dejó la película sobre la mesita de la sala, al frente de su sillón. Llevaba una semana sin poder verla, ni siquiera acercarse al reproductor DVD e introducir el disco.

Sin embargo, hoy sería el día..bueno la tarde en realidad.

Antes de empezar, fue por unas galletas y... ¿qué debería tomar? ¿Sería bueno una cerveza? ¿Cerveza con galletas? No sería malo experimentar. Entonces sacó una pequeña botella de vidrio de cuya bebida alcohólica del refrigerador y se sirvió las galletas de vainilla en un plato.

Regresó a la sala. Dejó las cosas sobre la mesita, cogió el disco y lo metió en el DVD. Se sentó en el sillón frente a su Televisor Digital, HD pura. Tomó el control del televisor y encendió, aun no dio "play" al reproductor, es que seguía pensándolo, no estaba seguro, ¡para nada!

Los nervios eran terribles, no quería pensar en acelerar las escenas que vería. ¡No, por Dios! Soltó el control.

¡No podía!

― ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo hacerme hombre! ¡¿Qué debo hacer?

Se dirán ustedes, ¿era necesario que la viera? Pues sí. Los amigos que tenía le exigieron que si de verdad las vería, querían que les contara cada detalle de las películas, desde el principio al final, sabiéndose los nombres de los personajes y de qué color era la ropa interior dé.

Era para matarse.

Necesitaba a alguien, alguien que le diera el aliento a seguir, un consejo ¡de quién fuera!

Exhaló. Cogió el control posando el dedo pulgar en botón "play". Presionó la boca.

―Eso no te enseñé, Alfred.

¿De dónde salió esa voz? ¡¿Ya se estaba volviendo loco?

― ¿Quién habló? ¿Eres tú, Tony? ¿O u-un fantasma? ―miró a su izquierda.

―Algo parecido. ―otra vez apareció la voz, más cerca de su oído derecho, ¿reconociéndola?

Sí, esa voz la conocía de alguna parte. No lo recordaba. Desafío a que el individuo diera la cara.

―Estoy a tu derecha, Alfred ―le respondió haciendo que el nombrado posara sus orbes azules en el ser sobre su hombro. Pequeño y flotante―. _Hello, _ha pasado mucho tiempo.

―... ¿Tú? ―se preguntó parpadeando mientras veía al pequeño señor flotando como si nada. Espera un segundo, ¿él no estaba muerto?― ¡¿Tú no estabas muerto? ¡Eres un fantama! ¡Ahh! ―gritó desesperado, muerto de miedo, defendiéndose con lo único que tenía a mano: un conjín del sillón, que se escondía detrás de él contra el fantasma o hada, o lo que sea que fuera, pero tenía más apariencia de un fantasma porque él estaba muerto.

Y Alfred seguía gritando contra las buenas intenciones del señor.

― ¡No me molestes, _please_! ¡Si es por el pescado que estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina, no fue el gato, yo me lo comí!

―Así que fuiste tú ―ahora sabía cómo su pescado recién cocido de hace años desapareció de la nada, estaba seguro que no era el gato. No era el momento para pensar en eso. Sacudió la cabeza―. ¡Alfred, comportate!

Y en eso, calmó al estadounidense. Vaya, no había cambiado nada desde...eh...mucho tiempo. Se tomó el tiempo de explicarle del por qué yacía en esas prendas blancas, con una corona y álas de ángeles.

No, no era Arthur, porque no estaba muerto, y tenía el permiso de Dios de verlo por su conflicto de la pornografía.

El país se sentó más tranquilo, recuperando la cordura, pero no entendía nada.

―No te enseñé eso ―decía el angelito-fantasma―. Ser un hombre no necesariamente debes hacer eso.

―Lo sé Lincoln ―¡por supuesto! Esa pequeña personita era nada más que su antiguo superior―. Pero es que... ¡Ellos me dijeron! Si no lo hago, dirán a todo el mundo que soy una nenita, ¡me dejarán en vergüenza! ¡Arthur se burlará de mí!

― ¿Y te importa que _Great Britain_ se burle de ti?

―_Of course!_ ―¡le importaba y mucho! Por supuesto que era por su imagan― ¿Qué debo hacer?

―Ver la película. ―de repente otra voz apareció y no era de Abraham Lincoln. Giró a su izquierda.

― ¿Benedict Arnold? ―¿qué demonios hacía ese traídor sobre su hombro izquierdo y vestido de...cola diabólica, cuernos y traje elegante?

― ¡Traidor a la Patria! ―apuntó el antiguo superior de Estados Unidos, ¿cómo se atrevía aparecer sobre el hombro de su adorado chico?

Su chico arrugó el puente de sus cejas, tampoco le agradaba su presencia. No olvidaría jamás a ese patán que lo traicionó durante su adolescencia.

―No me mires así, lo hacía por tu bien ―se defendió―. Vengo ayudarte, darte de mis consejos.

―No soy tan estúpido para no saber cuál es el lado bueno y el malo. ―ya sabía con exactitud lo que ocurría, siempre el lado malo intentaría convencerlo. ¡No caería por ningún motivo!

Lincoln soltó una pequeña risa en burla hacia el enemigo.

―Como quieras _Trece Colonias_, te iba a dar de mi apoyo, como por ejemplo ver la película con alguien, si no puedes verla solo. ―decía observándose las uñas, acaparando la atención del rubio.

― ¡No lo escuches, no lo escuches! ―el otro se alteró, ¡no podía perder a su nación, ni hacerle ver esa barbaridad de cinta!

No obstante, el gran traídor de la nación norteamericana le continuó hablando. Le sugirió verla con un amigo, tal vez su hermano Canadá. ¡Oh, no! ¡Menos eso! Alfred prefería verla solo y abandonado, a lo que su antiguo jefe le impedía por todos los medios no dar "play", que no era necesario para convertirse hombre, porque ya lo era. No todos lo hombres veían pornografía, sucede que los que conocía eran unos pervertidos, sucios de mentes queriendo acabar con la inocencia de su niño. Y Lincoln le inculcó valores.

Muy al contrario de Arnold, dispuesto en repetir mil veces que para ser un hombre completo, debía ver por lo menos una pornografía en su vida, por muy mala calidad que fuera.

No sabía a quién escuchar, el izquierdo o el derecho. El malo o el bueno. Sus historias.

De repente Abraham-ángel cogió con sus diminutas manos el rostro de Jones, plantándo sus orbes en él.

―Escucháme Alfred ―mantuvo una expresión seria―, puedes engañar a todo el mundo por algún tiempo. Puedes engañar a algunos por un tiempo, pero no puedes engañar a todo el mundo todo el tiempo.

Silencio en Alfred.

― ¡¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? ―exclamó el diablito sin comprender la relación de esas palabras con la pornografía.

―Suena bonito. ―respondió simplemente soltando al chico del rizo, quien suspiró agotado. Estos dos seres no le ayudarían en nada, así como iban las cosas...

Sencillamente debía ver la película, solo verla y todo se terminaría. No era complicado, para nada.

Tomó el control y presionó al fin el botón, espantando al antiguo presidente de los Estados Unidos, y animando al despechado.

El cuerpo de Alfred se tensó, se le erizó la piel. Sus pómulos se tornaban rojizos cuando la película avanzaba con las presentaciones y advertencias, sintiéndolas eternas. Cada segundo.

Dio un sorbo a su cerveza, bastante largo sin despegarse del televisor. Mordió una galleta sin percibir el sabor dulce de la vainilla. Todos sus sentidos se concentraban en las imágenes, que mostraban la primera escena, una mujer perdida en la selva expresando su confusión estando en la nada. Caminaba, caminaba y caminaba, y de repente descubre una pequeña tribu de indias...rubias de ojos azules. Esta película sí que era fantásticamente ficción.

Por lo menos no fue directamente al sexo...

¡¿Ahh? ¡¿Por todos los cielos? ¡¿De dónde salió ese hombre? ¿Era el jefe de la tribu?

Los lentes de Alfred se iban cayendo, se ladearon desconcertados como el dueño mientras las escenas avanzaban cambiando todo el aire de karma a sexo, solo sexo. Primero la joven perdida se desvistió, el jefe se acercó a ella procediendo a tocarla con sus grandes manos morenas, por toda su silueta, desde el rostro a la parte íntima.

Todo iba siendo acelerado, como apresurados en calentarse y sentirse plenos con quien fuera. Y no entendía cómo llegaron esos dos a tener sexo oral.

¡Apaga eso!

― ¡Eso es horrible! ―chilló cerrando los ojos, tomando el control y apagando el reproductor, dejando solamente la tele encendida. No quería ver más, no se podía, ¡era totalmente imposible!

Devil!Arnold se enojó por apagarla recalcándo la mejor parte. ¿Mejor parte? Lo que quería ese tipo era matarlo. ¿No se dio cuenta? Con unos pocos minutos su mente colpasó, ni pensar si la viera entera, terminaría en el hospital por derrame cerebral, todo por culpa del Bad Friend Trio y compañía.

―No le des tus malas palabras al joven. ―una misteriosa voz que hizo dudar a la nación pareció. Miró a Angel!Lincoln verificando si fue él por ese tono, ni en sus pesadillas sería el traídor.

El ex-presidente se observó y le dijo que no fue él, aunque le hubiese gustado. ¿Entonces quién le habló? Otra vez esa voz escuchó, diciéndole estar sobre su cabeza, el cual se asomó hacia abajo.

La potencia mundial se sorprendió, jamás esperó su visita, era la persona que menos pensó en este momento, incluso rezaba la aparición de Washington para calmar sus ánimos por sobre todo.

― ¿Martin Luther King? ―justamente el mismo pastor, el gran condecorado al Premio Nobel de la Paz bajó al lado derecho del hombro de la nación, siendo compañero del ex-presidente, dando un cordial saludo.

¡Esto era injusto! Según Devil!Arnold, eran dos contra uno, y luego decían que él era el traídor de todos lo tiempos de la historia de los Estados Unidos. Cómo es la vida, ¿no?

Sin importarnos mucho lo que pensaba él, el norteamericano rubio de ojos azules necesitaba con urgencia una solución, aunque ya sabía cual era, simplemente mirar la película, ¿pero cómo si no podía? Algún consejo para menterse firme y concentrado, y dudaba por todos lo medios que Angel!Martin le diera aliento para verla.

Uhmm...¿Por una vez en la vida escucharía a su traídor? Lo observó.

―Tú, ¿verías la película pornográfica por tu hornor contra la burla del mundo? ―preguntó haciendo que los dos ángelitos se asustaran por irse al lado oscuro de la fuerza.

El ex-comandante pestañó asombrado y alagado en retomar su confianza. Se sentó en el hombro del país ya independiente del Reino Unido.

―Por cuestión de honor, por supuesto ―le contestó, sin embargo él no estaba totalmente convencido, lo veía atormentado con esas escenas explícitas pidiendo verlas con alguien de su empatía, alguien que le guiará paso a paso, y los tres "fantasmas" no ayudan mucho que digamos―. ¿Si lo ves con _Great Britain_?

― ¿Eh?

― ¡No lo guíes por el mal camino! ―Abraham Lincoln, si por él fuera saltaría sobre ese desleal para tirarle de los cabellos. Debía regresar a su chico a la realidad, sobre todo al mencionar el pésimo consejo sobre la nación europea― Alfred, sabes que el señor Arthur le gustan esa clase de cosas sucias.

―Sí, pero...las veces que lo veo viendo pornografía, no tiene una cara degenerada como la que llevan los demás. Es más serio. ―respondió incrédulo.

―Así es. ―confirmó el ex-comandante recibiendo una fulminada mirada proveniente del antiguo presidente.

―_You_, lo haces porque-

―Lo hago porque si _Trece Colonias_ me hubiese echo caso en no seguir la independencia, esto no estaría pasando, estaría con Inglaterra. ―le cortó al instante muy seguro de sí mismo tomando la atención de Alfred, con respecto de estar con Inglaterra en estos momentos.

Tal vez tenía razón. Si no se hubiese independizado, Arthur estaría aquí ayudándolo con su problema, protegiéndolo contra Francia, España y Prusia, brindándoles cariñosas patadas y puñetazos mortales llenos de maldiciones.

Pero significaba depender de él, no amarse así mismo, no valorarse. ¿No se sentía bien en ser un país reconocido por todo el mundo? ¿Amado y odiado a la vez? Era una potencia mundial, si aun siguiera bajo el mando inglés, seguiría siendo una colonia más entre la lista, y no pelearía tanto con él.

Exhaló. No podía pensar así. Estaba orgulloso de ser una gran nación, ser más fuerte que Arthur. No podía dejar que Arnold le lavase el cerebro. No obstante, tomó las palabras de poder ir donde él, ya que es más serio para darle un ambiente más tranquilo.

Ir donde Inglaterra. Ver una porno con él. Con suerte cuando era niño le pidió saber cómo se hacían los bebés. ¿Esto sería parecido? Bueno, era de sexo, las dos cosas. Y...em...eh...am...

¡Decidido! Iría donde ese cejudo, solamente para ver la cinta porno, nada más.

Alzó la voz liberando su decisión, a lo que Angel!Lincoln le volvió sujetar el rostro.

―No, Alfred. No vayas al lado oscuro ―pero su muchacho no le hizo caso entrecerrando la mirada con desilucionarlo. Se alejó y se puso de pie. No quería perderlo, ¡esas no fueron sus enseñanzas! Rapidamente le pidió a su compañero-ángel a que le convenciera.

―Contra la Guerra de Vietnam no lo pude convencer ―le contestó juntando las manos sobre su torso, diciendo la verdad, lo que tanto trató de hacer para que el país no llevara a cabo esa guerra, que al final la vietnamita obtuvo el triunfo. Solo haría una cosa, deteniéndolo―. Solo te diré... Da tu primer paso ahora, no es necesario que veas el camino completo. Solo da tu primer paso. El resto irá apareciendo a medida que camines. ―surcó los labios.

Alfred se le quedó mirando y le regresó la sonrisa. ¡Gracias a esas palabras tenía el valor para ir a ver la porno con Arthur! (No era precisamente lo que querían los lados buenos de él) Guardó rápidamente las dos películas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, cogió las llaves, el celular y fue abrir la puerta.

―_United States of North America _―el aludido volteó antes de irse, aquella voz era de su adorado ex-superior quien exhaló resignado, pero le daría su último aliento―_. _Hagas lo que hagas, hazlo bien, mi muchacho.

¡Por supuesto que lo haría bien!

Sonrió mostrando los blancos dientes y se retiró pensando que cuando llegaría a su casa, ellos ya no estuvieran invadiendo su privacidad... ¡Porque estaban muertos! ¡Deberían seguir descanzando en paz! A excepción de Benedic. Y si seguían ahí, iría a un psicólogo y llamaría a los Cazafantasmas.

Por suerte aún no anochecía, tenía tiempo para llegar con Arthur teniendo en cuenta en hacerle una llamada anticipatoria de su sopresiva visita. Sacó su teléfono celular buscando en sus contactos el número del británico, al hacerlo presionó para marcar mientras iba manejando en su auto. Esperó oír la voz del acento inglés diferente al suyo, diciendo que estaría en su casa por algo personal que diría al llegar. Inglaterra se preguntó qué demonios sería ese algo personal. En fin, aceptó a que viniera sin el gran entusiasmo del mundo, ¿qué podía esperar? No saltaría feliz de la vida para ver a ese yankee bueno para nada. Únicamente ordenaría un poco la sala y lo más probable que el menor venga con su compañera el hambre. Así que aprovecharía en sacar unas galletas de mantequilla, unas poquitas sobre un plato, no quería hacer engordar al menor más de lo ya era.

Se sentó en el sillón esperando alguna señal de su llegada. Oyó el timbre. Se levantó al instante yendo abrir la puerta, topándose con un Alfred inseguro, ruborizado sin saber por qué. Hasta el momento no sabía que le hizo ahora, no le insultó, no le dijo nada vergonzoso. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Tendría que ver con su visita?

Preocupación le causó y le pidió entrar, pero el norteamericano negó con la cabeza, era lo único que se movía en su cuerpo. No era cosa de ser genio para no darse cuenta que estaba inmovilizado a causa de los nervios, ¿por qué?

Y en eso, Estados Unidos tartamudeó su nombre teniendo unos objetos en sus manos, sentía que se le nublaría la vista si continuaba en este estado.

―Ve-Ve-Ve ―¿qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Se creía Feliciano? Si venía a enseñarle sus horrendas y malísimas imitaciones, perdía el tiempo. Lo mejor era cerrarle la puerta en su cara―. ¡No cierres! ―por acto reflejo posó las manos en la puerta antes de ser golpeada en su rostro, aunque llevara las películas en ellas.

― ¿Entonces qué quieres? ―se amargó el semblante― Estoy ocupado, si vienes aquí a hacer imitaciones-

―No es por eso ―le interrumpió dando un paso adentro, tragando saliva y bajando los brazos. Esto era complicado, dificilísimo―. Ve-Ve-Ve-Ve...

Allí empezó de nuevo. Arthur se artó dispuesto ahora sí que sí a cerrar la puerta.

― ¡Vengo a que veas porno conmigo!

Estados Unidos se quería matar en ese segundo.

* * *

_Adelanto..._

Comenzó hacerle un sutil masaje sobre el brazo izquierdo, aquel que no yacía pegado en el borde del sillón con tal de hacerle desparecer los nervios, preguntando a cada segundo si se encontraba mejor. Sí, estaba mejor que antes. La respiración era más calmada, más aliviada. Los hombros se caían sin tener nervios. Todos sus sentidos se iban apaciguando poco a poco hasta sentir la aproximidad del mayor, claramente con intenciones de no seguir dándole tranquilidad.

―No te haré nada. ―le dijo sin darle confianza, enredando entre sus dedos un mechón de su cabello, juguetonamente.

_._

* * *

**N/A: **¡No Alfred, no vayas al lado oscuro de la fuerza! ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo va? ¿Les gusta? Como buena niña les dejé una adelanto ardiente. Si bien, tenía pensando hacer una versión USAxUK, pero me es imposible hacer un lemon de ellos, ¡en verdad no puedo! Solo me está resultando con el UKxUSA. Tienen la misma trama, lo diferente es el lemon y eso. Así que...lo siento mucho, pero así es la cosa. La idea era ser neutral...pero en fin. Si alguien deseaba golpearme y darme nalgadas psicológicamente que lo haga(?)._  
_

Y...ejem, ejem. No tenía planeado colocar a Lincoln, Arnold ni Martin L.K, solo aparecieron al ir escribiendo toda emocionada. De echo me acordé de Los Padrinos Mágicos xD

Por cierto, las frases filosóficas son de ellos mismos.

Todavía me falta por terminar el lemon, ya me cansé de escribir, mañana seguiré e intentaré terminarlo cuánto antes pero dejando un buen calor y sabor el lemon :3

Ojalá se hayan divertido y... ¡Alfred, no vayas al lado oscuro de la fuerza!

¡Saludos y besitos ricos!

**¿Review's para darle fuerza a Alfred?**


	2. Chapter 2

**•Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz.**  
**

******•Advertencias:** Locura de Alfred, Pornografía, Lemon.

******•Pareja:** UKxUSA/ArthurxAlfred.

******•Nota Importante:** _Les debo decir algo chiquito. Como abajo aparece para comentar los fic's, mi cuenta no autoriza los comentarios anónimos. La persona no registrada puede escribir pero no se enviará ni llegará a la historia aunque presiones enviar. Yo lo dejé así, ¿de acuerdo? Para no molestarme en borrar comentarios de niñita de trece años, ni siquiera me molesta, me da risa, pero en fin. Lo tengo hace tiempo con esa opción, porque alguien me preguntó que envió un review y no se vio en mi historia, eso no quiere decir que lo haya borrado, solo no se acepta. ¿Oki doki?_

_No lo hago por ser mala, pero si alguien desea decirme algo, para eso tan los Mensajes Privados, a no ser que no sepa leer, lo dudo._  
_Dejaré esté mensaje en mi perfil, por si las moscas._

¡Final!

* * *

¿Escuchó bien? ¿Esos tres idiotas obligando a su ex-colonia ver una película porno? ¡¿Pero qué clase de personas eran? ¡¿Querían traumarlo? Okay, está bien que lo odien por varias razones, también tenía las suyas, pero jamás llegaría a ese grado de nivel de maldad.

No podía creerlo. No podía creer que Jones haya visto un poco de la película pornográfica que le dieron, aunque no entendía por qué se encontraba en su residencia, por qué a él.

Alfred intentó explicarle lo más calmado posible. Era por ser más serio, no mostrar esa baba caer de la boca como un lobo hambriento, y le era el más cuerdo de todos los países que conocía para ver esa cinta de carácter sexual. En eso tenía razón. Aun así verla con Alfred sería...vergonzoso e incómodo. O sea, no era Francia, no era España... ¡Era Alfred! ¡Alfred, por Dios! Sabía que el muchacho no tenía esas inclinaciones -que por suerte las agradece-, ya que en este mundo encontrar a un hombre que no veía esas cochinadas, era un milagro o nerd.

De alguna u otra manera podría sentirse orgullo en aquella actitud de su antigua colonia, muy al contraria de la suya. Menos mal que no heredó esa costumbre.

Carraspeó la garganta y cruzó las piernas mientras estaban sentados en el sofá para cuatro cuerpos. Se fijó en las galletas de mantequilla a las que Alfred no había sacado ninguna. En verdad estaba concentrado en pasar la prueba de hacerse hombre.

Tonterías. Le explicó que no era necesario ver eso para hacerse hombre, que eran inventos de ese mal trío.

Estados Unidos lo sabía, sin embargo no quería ser el ridículo mundial.

Arthur suspiró. ¿Qué podía hacer? No tenía el valor suficiente en compartir una porno y no anhelaba ver esas porquerías que le dieron a Alfred, esas no eran de buena calidad ni tenían trama. Esas solamente eran: Miradas, sonrisas, sexo.

No, así no era el asunto, debía tener un contexto importante, buen argumento, drama, romance, sensualidad, que se entendiera a dónde quería llegar. Con esas basuras obviamente traumarían al americano.

Muy bien, vería una película pornográfica con el chico, luego se mataría.

Alfred lo detuvo. ¿Qué pasaba ahora? Pues no podía ser cualquier porno, debía ser las que le dieron, porque tenía que aprenderse la trama.

¡Bah, tonterías! Si les decía la mejor película porno, obviamente ellos aceptarían y estarían asombrados por ver de excelente calidad. Así que rápido y sencillo, tiró las basuras que traía Alfred al suelo, diciéndole que empezarían viendo una película erótica, muy diferente a una porno, para comenzar suave. Por cierto...extraño que Antonio no lo he haya pasado una temática más suave, como es el rey en películas eróticas...

Se puso de pie, yendo a buscar sus cintas "cinematográficas". Al regreso...

―_Okay _―apareció con cuatro cajas de DVD, mostrando las carátulas sobre el sillón―_..._ Elíge ―alzó su gruesa ceja esperando que el menor hiciera una elección, pero no sabía, no tenía idea de tramas. Le pidió ayuda― Ya te lo dije, son eróticas con contenido sexual, pero no es porno.

―Uhmm... ―meditó, sí lo meditó― Una vez te oí hablar de una llamada..._Emmanuelle._

―Aquí está ―indicó, no fue tonto en olvidar aquella obra maestra―. Es lo único francés que acepto en mi casa ―entonces tomó con una mano la película, preguntando antes si el menor estaba seguro de esto. Sí, lo estaba―. Una cosa más...siendo un país...ya sabes...

―Sí entiendo. Pero yo no las veo. Lo mismo que tú. Tú las ves, pero no produces. ¿Eh?

―...Cosa tuya.

Colocó el DVD, se sentó al lado de Alfred y dio "play".

Estados Unidos movió en círculos su cabeza, acomodándose los hombros, fregando las manos sobre sus rodillas, todo ansioso en la televisión, esperanzado con las palabras del anglosajón, con que era una erótica y no porno.

Así empezó.

Estaba más relajado, podía respirar con normalidad no tan asfixiante como en su casa, pero obviamente el cambio de temperatura en su cuerpo subía. ¿Eso era normal? Si le sucedió con las revistas, entonces era normal. ¿O le preguntaría mejor a Arthur? ¡No, no, no, no! A ver, estamos bien viendo la película, no hay que arruinar nada si quería ser un hombre...

Los minutos pasaban. De repente desviaba la mirada al de ojos verdes, viendo que él no hacía nada aparte de concentrarse en las escenas. Una expresión seria, reservado sin demostrar el gusto o el delicioso sabor existente al frente. Tal vez sea al verla tantas veces. Sí, eso debía ser.

Por lo menos, lo bueno de todo esto, de todo su problema pudo terminar de ver la película. ¡Sí, lo hizo! ¡Vio su primera por-! No era eso, era... ¡Su primera película erótica! No fue tan malo, no se llevó una mala impresión, Arthur tenía razón con que sería algo más suave para comenzar.

Eso quería decir que...

¿Venía una porno de verdad? ¿Solo sexo? ¿Sexo?

Se alteró y observó donde supuestamente debía estar Inglaterra. ¡Se fue! ¡Lo dejó solo! ¿Adónde pudo haber ido? ¿Le habría leído la mente? Quizás fue a buscar unas de sus películas porno. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Gritar, correr, chillar, correr, llorar, correr, llamar a Tony, correr? ¡¿Dónde estaba Lincoln cuando más lo necesitaba? Podría entrar por esa puerta y agarrlo para llevárselo a su casa.

Tragó con dificultad. Vería una porno con Arthur. Con Arthur. ¡Arthur!

Se llevó las manos a la cara moviéndola para todas partes, negándose rotundamente contra su vergüenza, contra su pudor. En ese minuto de parecer un idiota, el mayor apareció informando que la siguiente cinta no será nada sana, confirmando si seguía con la obsurda idea de cagarse la mente.

¡Pues sí! ¡Alfred F. Jones jamás retrocede a su palabra! Ya estaba aquí, terminaría a lo que venía, cueste lo que cueste.

Okay.

Arthur introdujo el nuevo DVD en el reproductor, cogiendo el control y dando incio. Tomó asiento al lado de Alfred, no tan cercanos, había una distancia lejana.

¿Qué pasó? De repente se detuvo. Oh, fue Arthur, éste le ofreció algo para beber. Una cerveza estaría bien. Y fue a traer dos vasos llenos de aquella bebida.

Regresamos con la película.

Los dedos del estadounidense se pusieron helados moviéndose mientras sostenía el vaso de vidrio como si fuera un piano. Eran los nervios, maldito sistema nervioso. Seguramente la primera escena que saldría sería una mujer y hombre teniendo relaciones. ¿No podía empezar captando la luz del día? ¡Por último eso!

Una piel.

Pestañó repetitivas veces rezando que no sea lo que estaba teniendo en su mente, por favor no.

_Piel. Agua. Gotas. Suspiros. _

_Piel femenina suave y delicada, vestida de éxtasis entre la voz suave que se le escapa por las caricias adaptándose ser unas pinceladas recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Piernas largas como un ángel como si fueran de mentiras. Piernas mentirosas pero atrayentes al deseo carnal del hombre._

Esto no iba bien. Definitivamente no.

_Voz grotesca y sensual, el despertar del estímulo en ella en su oído.  
Las caricias no se detienen de uno al otro.  
Una voz suplicante pidiendo ser devorada, ser de su posesión, ser de su pura pertenencia.  
En simples palabras:  
"Mételo"._

Con solo eso Alfred inció el proceso de colapso mental, lentamente diciéndose a sí mismo en controlarse, que tenía todo bajo control, que podía hacerlo, ¡se daba ánimos! ¡Vamos que se puede Alfred! Go!

Y ahora iban en la escena completa, gemidos, palabras sucias, gemidos con más gemidos. Él actor empujaba como bestia contra el cuerpo de la actriz, embestidas desafiantes sujentándole el talle con esas manos tan grandes y másculinas, mientras la tenía en cuatro sobre una cama.

No solo daban a conocer cómo lo hacían, también la filmación de como entraba y salía...¡eso! en ¡eso!

¡Era terrible! ¡Sus ojos daban vueltas y vueltas, sintiéndose en otra dimensión!

¿Qué estaría pensando Arthur? ¿Estaría igual? Uhmm...lo dudaba.

Lo miró de reojo, apenado y sonrojado. Kirkland tenía las piernas cruzadas como siempre, ingiriendo cerveza de lo más natural, a lo que de repente sentió una mirada posada en su silueta, sin sentirse incómodo. No la sentía con dobles intenciones, es más, era curiosidad. Entonces se fijó en Alfred.

Ambos sobresaltaron regresando a lo suyo -que no era mucho-.

Sus pestañas descendían y ascendían con complicidad de sentirse intimidados. No debieron mirarse, se empeoró todo. En tanto los jadeos llenos de lujurias continuaban a todo volumen mientras la noche de la realidad caía, oscureciendo los ricones del hogar británico.

Inglaterra, con su dedo índice jaló un poco del cuello de su camiseta dejando entrar aire por el calor que iba penetrando su piel, y no solo eso, el calor le hacía una mala jugada en sus pómulos. Necesitaba brisa fresca, y con la vergüenza obtenida gracias a **alguien**, no sabía si poder mirar con normalidad el televisor.

Ni hablar de Estados Unidos. Si creía que él estaba avergonzado, el otro se sentía peor.

Lo único que tenía en mente era irse lo más pronto posible, si la película no durara una hora y media. ¿Resistiría para tanto?

Por inercia otra vez guió sus ojos al mayor. Otro encuentro. Otro sonrojo.

Se hundió entre sus hombros bebiendo de la cerveza, cohibido. Luego escuchó una toz de al lado. Arthur intentó acomodarse en el sillón, mentalizando en ver solamente la película, y eso debía hacer él también. ¡Ver la maldita película, no a Arthur!

Muy bien, muy bien. Cerró los ojos regularizando la respiración, inhalando y exhalando las veces que le eran necesarias, retomando la vista en la porno. Abrió los parpados de par a par.

¡¿De dónde salió un segundo actor? ¡¿Era un trío? Nada iba para un buen camino, definitivamente. Un segundo, ¿y ahora qué? _Oh my God_. ¿Era una pesadilla, cierto? ¿Por-Por-Por qué la mujer...por qué estaba admitiendo el miembro del segundo en su...a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-n-n-n-n-n-o?

Llevó una mano al rostro, entre la nariz y la boca sin poder creer que lo veía sus hermosos azules marchitándose por la pornografía. No era verdad, ¿era posible que una mujer pudiera tener sexo anal? ¡¿Eso era posible? ¡¿Eh?

Quería una explicación, ¡quería que Inglaterra apagara la tele! Miró hacia el lado, sin embargo el inglés mostraba su perfil serio, rígido, soberbio, como la plena mañana observando con detalle la pantalla. Era como si su alma se hubiera ido al infierno, parecía un zombi con calentura. ¡¿Cómo podía estar así como si nada? ¡¿Qué clase de ser era? ¡¿Era el mismo Inglaterra quien lo crío? ¡Entró en la desesperación!

Tenía que decirle a Arthur que no se sentía bien, y no era un resfriado, si no por su salud mental que estaba en juego. Era de vida o muerte.

Antes de llamarlo, se movió. Solo cambió la posición de las piernas, las abrió para parecer más másculino tomando una actitud distinta. ¿Era idea suya o Arthur se transformaba en alguien diferente al ver una porno? Solo era cuestión del nuevo perfil que llevaba pegado.

No importaba mucho. Lo que importaba aquí era su heroíca persona. En ese preciso momento, notó una curvatura de labios lasciva hacia las escenas, dando curiosidad en Alfred en mirar creyendo que apareció una toma graciosa.

Error. Gran error.

Esto sería trauma de por vida.

La actriz tenía en su "poder" a los dos dentro de su cuerpo.

Eso pasó el límite. Alfred dejó el vaso en el suelo y se puso de pie corriendo a coger su chaqueta para irse a su casa. Arthur sintió el ruido y observó hacia atrás, extrañado.

― ¿Te vas? ―preguntó absurdamente mientras la película no daba pausa.

― ¡Claro que me voy! ―gritó ruborizado intentado no ver la televisión― ¡No puedo verla! ¡Es demasado para mí!

― ¿Solo por eso? ―sí, por eso― ¿Vas a huir como gallina? ―volvió a preguntar siendo más directo, recordando esos juegos de palabras del menor decir que era todo un adulto― Déjame recordarte ―entrecerró la mirada intimidando al chico― que si no ves una porno, el mundo te tratará de nenita. Me incluyo.

Ese maldito de Inglaterra... Jugaba sucio.

Frunció el entrecejo bastante molesto en ser tratado como una nenita, cosa que no quería por nada del mundo, no quería ser la humillación mundial de todos los tiempos. Fulminó sus orbes en los del mayor, quien sonrió de lado.

―Nenita. ―pronunció burlesco haciendo que su aliado sobresaltara del enfado, espetándolo con respuestas groceras, tratando de explicar que no podía seguir viendo esa cochinada, un poco más y su en cabeza le saldría humo. El británico le exigió el por qué, además iban en la mejor parte.

¿Quería un por qué? ¡Porque no y ya! Era como ser Sealand viendo su primera hentai. ¡¿Qué más claro ejemplo podía dar?

Sentía que se le acababa el aire de tanto gritar y eso que no era gran consumidor de tabaco.

Kirkland suspiró. El de lentes pidió que apagara la película, aunque intentera no verla, escuchaba las voces.

Arthur hizo caso y lo invitó a sentarse a su lado, a lo que el menor dudó y negó. Insistió en sentarlo siendo más agradable, le daría algunas palabras de aliento, relajarlo un poco porque se encontraba totalmente alterado, más de lo que él mismo podría sentir al estar rodeado de ineptos en las reuniones, o en su vida diaria.

Comenzó hacerle un sutil masaje sobre el brazo izquierdo, aquel que no yacía pegado en el borde del sillón con tal de hacerle desparecer los nervios, preguntando a cada segundo si se encontraba mejor. Sí, estaba mejor que antes. La respiración era más calmada, más aliviada. Los hombros se caían sin tener nervios. Todos sus sentidos se iban apaciguando poco a poco hasta sentir la aproximidad del mayor, claramente con intenciones de no seguir dándole tranquilidad.

―No te haré nada. ―le dijo sin darle confianza, enredando entre sus dedos un mechón de su cabello, juguetonamente.

Pero Alfred se alejó lo más posible de él. No era mucho. Atinó a correr el rostro observando la nueva pose inglesa: el codo sobre el respaldo del sillón para sujetarse la cabeza con la palma, sin despegar la vista verde en él, sin quitar esa maldita sonrisa que le comenzaba a envolver mágicamente.

Estando así para nada le decía que no le haría nada. ¿Qué quería exactamente?

―Al parecer que veas una porno es complicado ―¿recién se dio cuenta? No juegue con él―. Te puedo enseñar algo para que no la veas ―el joven arqueó una ceja, interesado―, ser parte de la película.

―_What?_ ―no entendió en lo más mínimo. Haber, déjenlo pensar un poquito, todavía algunas neuronas le deben seguir vivas, ¿no?

Am...entonces ¿le estaba haciendo entender actuar en una película? ¡Estaba loco! ¡Primero muerto!

Diría todo eso si su cabeza ahora estuviera procesando la información de un repentino, sin deseado y sin permiso beso sobre su boca. No era una locura, ¡Inglaterra lo besaba! ¡¿Cuándo? ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Por qué?

Los parpados tiritiban contra el aliento inglés entrando a su alma, como ellos hicieran algo en detenerlo. No hacía nada, ni sus manos. La mente la tenía tan perturbada y colapsada que ningún empuje podía crear, una reacción sobresaliente decidido en exigir una explicación del beso, porque un beso no significaba cualquier cosa, a no ser que Inglaterra se haya calentado con la pornografía.

¿Y que iba hacer? ¿Seguir ahí como si ni nada mientras iba aprovechándose de su cuerpo? ¿Saboreando sus comisuras labiales estando como un idiota perdido? ¿Cómo cuan niño recibiendo su primer beso de un hombre? ¡Claro que no!

Apretó los ojos y usó su fuerza posando las palmas en el pecho del mayor, sacándoselo de encima, reclamando sin pisca de echarse atrás, de qué fue todo eso. ¿Por qué así tan repentino?

Arthur por su parte se incorporó un poco, bajando las cejas hasta marcarlas sin esfuerzo.

―Si no quieres ver pornografía, entonces debes ser parte de ella ―respondió no del buen gusto confundiendo a un más al menor, aunque sabía a lo que iba―. Te estoy dando la posibilidad de elegir.

― ¿Tener sexo contigo? ―¡entendió! El cual pegó un salto, un escalofrío recorriendo toda su espina dorsal, escuchando claramente la continuación de tener una buena historia erótica o porno para contar al trío de amigos. Eso podía servir, no necesariamente traumarse con el film.

Aunque, ¿sería correcto tener relaciones con Arthur? Solo tendría sexo, nada más, y después se les olvidaría lo que pasó entre ellos volviendo a ser los buenos amigos de siempre. ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Ahora, lo que más le tenía confundido...son hombres. ¿Cómo demonios van a tener sexo siendo hombres? Estaba seguro que uno de los dos haría el rol pasivo, sin embargo ese no era todo el problema, ¡nunca se había acostado con alguien de su mismo sexo!

Para todo hay una primera vez.

Y como es su primera vez besando los labios del británicos, aceptó. Quería tener sexo con Inglaterra, muy seguro de no arrepentirse. Como le dijo Lincoln _'Hagas lo que hagas, hazlo bien'._

Entonces cerró los ojos y comenzó a besarlo, lentamente, guiándose por la danza de los bordes carnosos contra los suyos. De arriba a bajo, una y otra vez, escuchando sus supiros tomándose con el suyo, con el afán confimado en agarrar entre sus puños la tela de la camiseta de su antiguo tutor, apegándolo a su cuerpo, liberando esa inocente rudeza hasta completar en abrir más la boca, dando permiso al inglés en entrelazar su lengua.

Pobres segundos fueron experimentando el néctar, porque de un repentino corte, Arthur creó una distancia mientras regulaba la respiración, observando al americano. No sabía lo que pasaba, se sentía confundido frunciendo el ceño. Un sentimiendo que lo iba comiendo con velocidad, no sabía si llamarlo culpabilidad, calentura, o ser estúpido, ya que iba a tener relaciones sexuales con Alfred.

¿Era bueno eso? Podría acostarse con Francis, porque lo conocía bien, sabían a que jugaban, pero ¿Alfred? ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando?

Negó con la cabeza estando aturdido, sentándose.

Estados Unidos que tenía más calor que nunca, quedó extrañado.

― ¿Qué sucede?

―No está bien ―respondió poniéndose de pie no sintiéndose muy bien, se sentía pésimo, todo le daba vueltas, mientras el estadounidense lo seguía con los azules―. Yo...me estaba aprovechando de ti, no está bien. Ibamos a tener sexo, ¿me entiendes?

―Pero tú dijiste que ibamos hacer porno-

―No es la idea, Alfred ―le interrumpió tratando que él comprendiera a donde quería llegar con todo esto, a lo que el nombrado actuó en levantarse caminando a él―. Ibamos a tener sexo como si fueramos unas putas, todo por estar calientes. Yo estoy caliente, y no quiero hacer esto...menos contigo.

El portador del rizo miraba incrédulo, tampoco era como si no supiera que era por la calentura. ¿Y qué iba a decir? Por el momento su cabeza no procesaba al cien por ciento.

Lo que sé procesaba era en el europeo, dando término a todo diciendo que mejor viera solo la película o se la llevara para la casa. Esto no podía continuar. Dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su cuarto.

― ¡Arthur, no te vayas! ―Estados Unidos alcanzó agarrarle la muñeca, frenándolo y obligándolo a quedar frente a frente― Entonces, no tengamos sexo. ―sonrió.

¿Por qué demonios sonreía? ¿Se burlaba de él? Por un momento sintió las ganas de borrarle esa expresión. Se soltó de su agarre.

―Tú me dijiste que...las películas eróticas son diferentes a las pornográficas por tener argumentos y romances, mostrar más allá que simples cuerpos desnudos ―trataba de asemejar la fantasía y la realidad―. Hagámos el amor.

¿Ese emancipado jugaba con él?

―_What?_ Estás demente ―espetó―. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirme eso? Ibamos a tener sexo, no hacer el amor ―comenzaba a perder la paciencia en sacarlo a patadas de su casa―. ¿De qué amor me estás hablando?

―El de aquí. ―no demoró en responderle señalando su amor dentro de su pecho, sorprendiendo al de ojos verdes, al borde de sonrojarlo por esa declaración de... ¿amor? Incluso le volvió a pedir en hacerlo sin miedo.

Esto no estaba pasando. No podía estar enamorado, ¡no podía estarlo! ¿Por qué tenía que decirlo ahora? ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿No esperó otro momento? Y una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza: A lo mejor Alfred estaba enamorado, pero no se dio cuenta por completo hasta besarlo. Podría sonar lógico...

¿Y él? ¡Ni siquiera lo sabía! Todo se confundía, el tiempo, el espacio, todo. Entraría en coma, era mucho mejor eso.

Tal vez, ¿podría estarlo también? ¿Sintió algo mientras lo besaba?

Se cruzó de brazos descendiendo los parpados, haría un análisis de cada escena, no tan lento, pero con cuidado.

En tanto Alfred seguía ahí de pie sin decir nada. No quería interrumpir a su compañero, apostaba que pensaba en su proposición.

― ¿Estás seguro? ―Arthur alzó la vista mostrando seriedad― ¿No te vas a repentir?

El menor acertó con la cabeza, entendiendo que...

― ¿Eso quiere decir que sí deseas hacer el amor conmigo y que te gusto?

― ¡¿De dónde sacas eso?

―Bueno...es obvio ―subió y bajó los brazos, no necesitaba ser un gran genio en la materia para no captar al mayor que sí sentía cosas por él, sin embargo esa exclamación y un chasqueo de lengua, le hizo desaparecer la ilusión. Suspiró―. Bien...al parecer no quieres-

Un agarre en su chaqueta. Un suave choque contra la pared y contra su labios. Inglaterra lo acorraló cortándole el habla, presionando su boca contra la americana sin abrirla al estar sorprendido sin poder ver la acción del mayor. Eso lo asqueó.

―Abre la boca, _git. _―moduló tocando los labios del americano sin querer, es que quería que el emancipado le dejara hurgar en su cavidad bucal.

Por supuesto, con gusto Jones le volvería a dar el permiso que no aprovechó en su totalidad. Tonto Arthur.

Húmedo, jugoso. Sus aguas se mezclaban inúndandose en sus paladares, como cuan delicioso manjar apoderándose de sus sentidos, la cordura inexistente y de sus cuerpos. Por cada movimiento sus cabezas ladeaban con tal de profundizar y estimularse, mordiendo sutiles el labio del contrario con pequeños choques con sus dientes.

No pudieron dejar desapercibido aquellos gemidos ahogados, revolviendo el vacío de su vientre, casi causándoles un escalofrío por desearse tanto. Adrenalina recién en sus inicios.

E Inglaterra no soltaba al joven del rizo. Éste le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos avanzando hacia adelante, separándose de la pared. Creyó tener el control. De repente hubo una media vuelta sin dejar de besarse, donde Arthur lo encaminaba conociendo el recorrido hacia el sofá, acostándolo lentamente hasta tenerlo acómodado bajo su silueta.

Se revolcaron. Sus piernas se cruzaron entre sus intimidades presionando con pasión, masajeando para todos los lados, incluso meneando sus caderas como si el otro no supiera que le gustara. Obviamente que sí, tendrían que estar locos para que no, o dementes. Sentían el crecimiento en sus miembros a causa de eso, endureciéndose dentro de la ropa interior y de los pantalones. Ninguno tenía la exactitud de cual estaba más duro que el otro, solo se concentraba en disfrutar y satisfacer al otro como era debido.

Arthur se inclinó para atrás en una posición de estar hincado sobre la pierna americana, cuyo dueño le siguió introduciendo las manos por debajo de la camiseta, acariciándole las caderas y la cintura, buscándole los labios. Se sentía adicto a ellos, pero por lo menos le correspondía procediendo hacer lo mismo, acariciarlo.

Ambos fueron quitándose las prendas que les cubrían sus torsos, no por sí mismo. Arthur a Alfred, Alfred a Arthur, aprovechando deslizar y conocer con sus dígitos por cada punto de la piel de su compañero con la más lenta escena con tan solo deleitar y disfrutar.

Estados Unidos delineaba con sus cinco dedos el cuerpo del británico, partiendo desde el cuello al ombligo, mientras los esmeraldas le observaban siendo el mejor espectador de todos los tiempos, despertando el deseo de tenerlo entre sus másculinos brazos, para acariciarlo, para besarlo, para hacerlo suyo, para decirle cuanto lo...

Se lanzó a besarle el cuello oyendo sus roncos gemidos provenientes de la garganta que se estiraba cuando hacía la cabeza hacia atrás, yéndose al cielo. Sus cuerpos semidesnudos se rozaban y se compartían la alta temperatura agradable, mientras el mayor no se detenía para nada del mundo ni por movimientos sísmicos. Estaba ansioso y se le notaba con el rubor que tenía pincelado en las mejillas. Sí, estaba rojo hasta las orejas. Y sintió las tibias manos estadounidense sobre su espalda, abrazándolo con gusto de todas las cosas que le provocaba con sus caricias y besos.

No obstante, también quería hacer algo bueno. No solo el inglés podía deslizar la lengua por su cuello, dejándole marcas inolvidables, era inevitable conocer el sabor de la piel inglesa, por lo cual rozó su órgano húmedo por el cuello, mojando con su saliva. Eso estremeció al mayor, pero siguió con lo suyo viajando con sumo cuidado, sembrando sus huellas de haber estado con la joven nación, que nadie pudiera hacer lo mismo, solo él y nadie más, ni en los sueños. Porque en los sueños húmedos del norteamericano deseaba ser el causante de sus anhelos al despertar la mañana y en el transcurso de la noche.

Noche afuera del hogar pero dentro por la oscuridad con débiles luces de las lámparas que poseía el anfritión. Oh gran noche, qué sería de ti. Cuan testigo de sus actos carnales consumiéndose al caer las últimas vestimentas que estorbaban sus recorridos por su piel, siendo el cúmulo de sensaciones la culpable en anular el sentido común y la racionalidad de las cosas. ¿Qué importaba ahora? Nada importaba. Sus latidos aumentaban el ritmo y oían claramente, no tenían ningún problema de audición, además acompañaban sus voces jadeantes como un musical en plena orquesta, usando las manos como un buen guía.

Extenso gemido se escapó cuando los dos iban frotándose sus genitales contra el otro, manteniendo la mirada allá abajo porque les excitaba ver su piel erguida sintiéndose plecenteros. Arthur se movía de arriba abajo apoyándose en el respaldo donde tenía la cabeza el de orbes azulados, respirando por la boca y exhalando. El cabello ya era un fastidio.

Luego de unos segundos jugando a la pequeña masturbación, Kirkland se incorporó posándose entremedio de las piernas de Alfred, fijándose en su cara. Las manos le sudadan frías, por alguna extraña razón estaba nervioso.

―Es hora. ―avisó y el país del continente americano acertó con la cabeza de la misma manera que se sentía él. Malditos nervios.

No obstante...

―Espera ―lo detuvo antes de que lamiera los dedos para usarlos en su cuerpo. No se encontraba a gusto con decir lo siguiente―, antes que todo...

Tragó saliva. Se quitó los lentes, estropeaban la visibilidad.

―Nunca he estado con un hombre, ni en las peores situaciones ―ah, así que era eso. Curvo una sonrisa forzada―. Dicen que duele por atrás. Te pediría si...

―Claro. ―comprendió al instante a lo donde quería llegar, por eso le devolvió la curvatura de labios sin forzarla, era de verdad aliviando a su compañero. Tan sincera en hacerlo despacito y con cuidado en no dañarlo, por eso mismo requería de una preparación de dilatar bien.

Lamió sus dedos dirigiéndolos a la entrada anal, mientras Estados Unidos cerró los orbes con tal de resistir a lo que fuera que sintiera contra el rumor del dolor. Ni quería pensar eso. ¡Fuera malditos pensamientos!

Un dedo ya yacía adentro separando las paredes con cautela y paciencia, luego un segundo para agrandar un poco más y no tener problemas cuando suceda el acto.

Alfred frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio. Solo eran dedos dentro suyo que le empezaban a molestar, ni poquito de placer sentía. Si esto era exquisito para los homosexuales, quisiera preguntarles por qué, ¿qué era lo bueno?

Por supuesto, Arthur lo notó. No los tenía totalmente adentro, por el momento no encontraba aquel punto que excitaba a los hombres más que penetrar. Y se acercó a él durante la dilatación, regalándole un suave pero presionado beso en la frente, haciéndolo sentir mejor una vez conociendo la nueva sensación en su intimidad.

Al sacarlos, enderezó su espalda. El minuto llegó. Exhaló teniendo los hombros tensos con la mirada americana tomando a atención a cada paso que haría.

Posó las manos en las rodillas del menor, para dejar más espacio en poder entrar y...

―Pe-Pero Alfred...demonios, ¿qué haces? ―necesitaba una respuesta para no asesinarlo. No podía abrirle las piernas, ¡Alfred las forzaba en mantenerlas inmóviles! Okay, no tenía problemas con que estuviera nervioso, es normal, ¡pero no era para tanto!― Abre las pi-piernas. ―hacía fuerza contra la norteamericana, aunque tenía el conocimiento de no tener ninguna posibilidad contra él.

―Es complicado. ―explicó.

¡Claro que era complicado si seguía así!

¡Arg!

¿Qué podía hacer?

Dejó de afirmarlo, únicamente lo observaba severo buscando alguna idea en poder tranquilizarlo y continuar sin problemas. Pensó.

Se inclinó a los labios menores haciendo nacer un ósculo, tratando de cautivarlo poco a poco, y lo lograba. Alfred se iba acercando moviendo la boca con muchas ganas de poseerlo, aflojando todos los músculos, como por ejemplo sus largos brazos pasando por debajo de los británicos, a sostenerlo por la desnuda espalda.

Relajado.

El mayor pudo coger su erección y adentrar la punta. Enseguida dio un empuje sutil robándole un quejido deteniendo el beso.

Juntó la frente con la del menor, acomodándole las piernas y tener una buena posición de la pelvis, iniciando de manera dócil ese meneo hacia adelante y hacia atrás sin causar dolor, o eso esperaba. Eso era lo que más deseaba, sin embargo Jones se corría para atrás alejándose del europeo, y éste se arrastraba para que no se le escapara.

Le pidió quedarse quieto. Es que le dolía.

Pe-Pero si lo dilató...

Quizás eran ideas suyas, estando tenso y demasiado concentrado si sería así o no, se sujestionaba lo cual no ayudaba en nada.

Lo abrazó fuertemente dejando caer su cabeza al lado de la de Alfred. Le sugirió en un susurro en el oído levantar las piernas y rodearlas en su cintura para amortiguar sin conflictos. Obedeció.

Le volvió a doler alzando la voz, asustando a Inglaterra.

¿Por qué le dolía tanto? Algo no iba bien.

Decidió sacar su intimidad lentamente para no seguir torturando a su compañero, preguntando que tanto era ese dolor que no lo dejaba proseguir.

Solo le dolía, no sabía cómo explicarlo.

Arthur se rascó la nuca creando muecas en los labios. Si usaba su uso de razón, al entrar su órgano viril lo percibía estrecho, bastante a decir verdad aunque estuviera humedecido haciendo una preparación.

Quizás eso no era suficiente.

―Enseguida vuelvo. ―de repente se levantó del sillón abandonando al estadounidense, yendo a su habitación.

El muchacho del rizo alzado esperó por unos buenos segundos imaginando a qué fue Arthur sin resultados. Tendría la respuesta cuando regresara, y al hacerlo, el mayor se colocó nuevamente entre sus piernas, atento a los siguientes movimientos que se daría en su interior.

Arthur trajo consigo un lubricante comenzando echarse en la mano y en los dedos una cantidad adecuada. Dejó de lado el envase parecido a una pomada, acercando sus dedos a la cavidad anal mientras se arqueó para adelante hayando los labios de Estados Unidos, donde éste le sujetó los lados del rostro para que no se alejara otra vez. Esta vez quería mantenerlo pegado a su cuerpo y aunque le doliera desgarradoramente serían uno.

Y levantó las caderas percibiendo con más insitación los intrusos dedos ingleses palpar su estrechez. Podía sentir lo que no sentía anteriormente, ese debía ser aquel estímulo másculino por detrás. Ese debía ser, no había equivocación, porque le estaba gustando. Le estaba gustando que Arthur se los metiera con rápidez y eso exigió, pasando los eternos segundos en gemidos a pocos centímetros de la oreja de su amante, quien ya no soportaba más sin poder entrar.

Ya lo tenía listo. Ahora no habría problemas ni excusas para poder continuar.

Se acomdó sobre el americano, quien lo rodeó con sus brazos alzando las piernas acostado en el sofá. Una vez más rebuscó los labios del mayor, uniéndo sus alientos y sus sabores desconcentrándose de lo que pasaba allá abajo, donde la erección contraria a la suya iba accediendo dentro de su cuerpo con plena lentitud y esmero.

Despacio. No hacía ninguna clase de expresión de dolerle, sin embargo tampoco podía ocultar que al principio de su entrada se sentía extraña y...mojada, ayudando al británico a tener más facilidad. Sus jadeos eran por la culpa del glande, era una molestia, era un poco de dolor pero muy diminuto que podía soportar hasta sentirlo todo en su profundidad. Sí, ya llegó completamente adentro.

Gimieron.

Comenzó el vaivén, ambos ruborizados abrazándose y compartiendo al hálito. Inglaterra se movía de adentro hacia afuera regulando la velocidad, a lo que anteriormente era más tranquila solo para acostumbrar al menor, la idea tampoco era ir de golpe todo echo un desquiciado adicto al sexo. Esto no era un pornografía, era erótico. Existía un argumento detrás de toda la escena carnal, aunque sea un argumento malo o bueno, debía estar para justificar y que sirviera para Alfred. Ojalá narre esta nueva película o la que vieron primero, para asombrar a esos idiotas degenerados, dándose cuenta que él si pudo verlas sin complicaciones, y obviamente no podía decir quienes eran los protagonistas, no por ahora.

―Ah...ah...Arthur... ―jadeó aferrándose más al nombrado, sintiendo las pulsasiones en su entrada viajando por todos sus sentidos― Mi-Mi nombre...dilo...

Ante la petición, Kirkland aceptó manteniendo la cabeza agachada y pegada al hombro americano.

―Al-Alfred... ―pronunció extasiado repitiendo una vez, posando su frente con la de él, juntas, llamándose a mirarse, a compartir sus miradas de colores completamente cómplices de las expresiones que iban naciendo sobre sus tonalidades rojizas a causa de la pasión liberándose en sus acciones unidas, atadas para algún futuro juntos.

Futuro... ¿que harían mañana? ¿Se mirarían? No lo sabían, únicamente se concentraban en sus palabras y los echos que los acusaban, oyendo los palpitos de sus corazones aunque estuvieran amalgamados con sus voces cansadas, repitiendo una y otra vez sus nombres humanos como el de país. Y...también esa frase de dos palabras que jamás se les olvidarían por nada del mundo, porque tenían sentimientos a pesar de que Arthur se negara. Debía aceptarlo. No estaban teniendo sexo, estaban haciendo el amor, así como lo dijo Jones.

De repente, sus mentes se nublaron. Sus músculos se relajaron después de haber terminado compartiendo sus esencias, significando el gusto de haber estado juntos a pesar de todo, a pesar que solo un tema los llevó a hacerlo.

Sus pulmones se inflaban recuperando sus respiraciones tan agotadas que las tenían con el cuerpo todavía caliente. Necesitaban descanzar. Claro, Alfred lo haría si Arthur no tuviera todo el peso encima como un muerto. Trató de decirle lo más cariñoso posible en buscar una buena posición, a lo que con suerte el anglosajón se sentó preguntándose dónde demonios estaba, tenía una pequeñísima resaca. Posterior, señaló ir a un mejor lugar, no sé... ¿tal vez su cama que era más cómoda?

Y fueron para allá sin antes vestirse con sus bóxers, no era divertido ni agradable caminar desnudos hasta la habitación inglesa. No para los dos.

Se acostaron y se durmieron. Alfred fue más directo en abrazarlo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, se levantaron corriendo quién usaría el baño primero. Estados Unidos quién tenía más fuerza, entró dejando a un irritado y gritón británico afuera. Estaba enfadado, ¡él era el dueño del tocador, él debería entrar primero! Y de la nada todo su enojo fue jalado hacia el baño por las manos americanas. Alfred deseaba que se bañaran juntos, por lo menos así gastarían menos agua en el planeta y sería más rápido para llegar a narrar sus experiencias al francés, al español y al prusiano.

Una vez alistados, menos Inglaterra quien no tenía mucho que hacer hoy, en verdad no tenía ningún trabajo, absolutamente nada, ni una visita de sus superiores, por eso pasaría el día en pijama, pero sí acompañaría a su invitado a desayunar.

Tranquilos, serenos en la mesa bebiendo de su té y café respectivamente.

―Oye ―habló Arthur un tanto incómodo con lo iba a decir, ya que quizás Alfred se pudiera enojar―, tampoco era necesario ver una porno ni acostarnos.

El estadounidense se atoró y observó al mayor al recuperarse.

Intentó sonreír. ―Era suficiente con preguntarme y te contaría como era la película.

― ¿Y ahora me lo dices? ―si lo hubiese sabido de antes, jamás habría pasado lo de anoche. Jamás de los jamases. Aun así, si hubiese echo eso, no estaría aquí con Arthur, desayunando juntos, ni sabría que sentía por él. De alguna u otra manera se encontraba dividido, porque se molestó y a la vez agredecer en pensar en lo que le dijo el mayor.

Lo espetó con la mirada.

Arthur soltó una risita piadosa pidiendo perdón.

Terminando de desayunar, Alfred guardó sus pertenencias en la chaqueta dispuesto a irse, incluso las películas que le dieron sus amigos. Avanzó hasta la puerta el cual el de orbes verdes lo siguió por detrás sin acercarse en demasía.

― ¿Te vas, así como si nada? ―preguntó.

La nación americana detuvo el paso al escucharlo. Cabizbajo giró frente a él preguntándose así mismo si era necesario decirle alguna palabra la marcharse.

Lo miró. Arthur desvió la vista expandiendo un ambiente pesado y agónico, nada confortable.

Si mal lo recordaba, los únicos besos apartir del día fueron en la ducha mientras corría el agua empapando sus cuerpos desnudos.

¿Se iría así como así? Ni una palabra tierna se han dicho. ¿Era posible ser tan fríos? Quería decir algo, lo fuera que saliera.

―Arthur...

―Si piensas que lo de anoche solo fue por tu problema, estás equivocado ―le cortó al instante aun sin mirarlo―. Pero si te quieres ir hazlo, no te detendré, es tu vida.

―Tú también estás equivocado. ―contestó capturando su atención, porque realmente estaba equivocado. ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar de ese modo? ¡Por supuesto que no se iría! ¡Porque lo de anoche no fue solo por su problema!

Desnudó sus sentimientos hacia el mayor, mismas frases que las de anoche siendo esta ocasión más directa y convencida, sorprendiéndolo. Lo amaba. Y que había tenido la más maravillosa película erótica en su interior, queriendo mantenerla para siempre a su lado, y para eso necesitaba tener a Inglaterra, en las buenas y en las malas.

Entrecerró la mirada y surcó los labios.

Desapareció la distancia abrazándolo, jalándolo del brazo hasta pegarlo a su figura robusta sin eliminar la sonrisa, naciendo un débil sonrojo en los pómulos como en el inglés. Eso tan imprevisto aspiró el aroma del menor, queriendo ocultar su rostro de color para que no lo viera.

Correspondió.

―_Idiot_. ―masculló.

―_Love you too._

.

* * *

**N/A:** Traté de hacer lo mejor con el lemon, siento que se me está escapando y no lo logro pillarlo como antes. ¿Qué me pasa? ¿El amor? No, no creo xD_  
_

Un película porno no tiene trama, según lo que leí en internet, hasta me di el lujo de buscar "La Porno con trama" y no hay. Solo son las eróticas, la mayoría españolas.

Por lo menos Alfred pudo disfrutar de una personalmente, y creo sinceramente que debe tener alguna revista porno por ahí guardada debajo de la cama, pero siendo más reservado, no como Arthur. Bueno...es hombre y todos son necesitados :3

Espero que les haya gustado, saludos, se me cuidan! ^^


End file.
